Romania
already joined the contest in the first edition. They only have missed one Grand Final in the eight edition. North Vision Song Contest 1 debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. On March 20 the broadcaster announced that they internally chose Andreea Balan to represent the country. On March 28 it was announced that the song will be "Ma Doare Fara Tine". In NVSC, qualified to the final where they placed 12th out of 23 participating countries. They got 12 points (the top mark) from 3 countries: , and . After the final the results of semi-finals were released. In the semi-final Romania was 4th out of 19 countries. North Vision Song Contest 2 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 01 announced that they're going to participate in North Vision Song Contest 2. The broadcaster decided to hold a national selection, called "Un cantec pentru Romania". 12 songs participated in the selection. On May 27 results were announced and the winner was Elena ft. Glance with the song "Ecou". qualified to the final where they reached 10th place with 110 points. The got 12 points from . After the final it was announced that was in 9th place in the semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 3 announced their participation in North Vision Song Contest 3. On 20 June TVR announced that Inna will represent the country. On 25 June it was revealed that she will perform "Fall In Love/Lie" in Winterthur. qualified to the final, where they reached an amazing 4th place with 148 points. The top mark (12 points) came from , , , & . After the final it was revealed that Inna also reached 4th place in the semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 4 confirmed that they will participate in North Vision Song Contest 4. They plan to select their entry internally. On July 29 it was revealed that Antonia will represent in NVSC 4. On August 5 it was announced that Antonia will sing "Marabou" in Gothenburg. In the final reached 15th place with 12 points from . It is the worst placing for the country so far. North Vision Song Contest 5 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 02 confirmed that they will be participating in North Vision Song Contest 5. TVR announced that the second edition of Un cantec pentru Romania will be held. On August 19 the participating songs were published. On September 12 the results were announced and it was revealed that Andra won with the song "Inevitabil Va Fi Bine". Andra qualified to the semi from 2nd place. In the final she received 7th place with 134 points. received 12 points from and . North Vision Song Contest 6 Full article: Un cantec pentru Romania 03 confirmed that they will be participating in North Vision Song Contest 6. TVR announced that Un cantec pentru Romania 03 will be held but this with different format: duels would be held. The results of the Final were announced on November 15 with the winner being Inna with "Be My Lover". However, on December 5 it was announced by NBU that "Be My Lover" is a cover therefore it cannot participate in the contest. Later, on December 9 it was revealed that Inna would still take part but with "In Your Eyes". Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Charts Countries with charted songs are included below. Further information about each song's chart history can be found in its article. Draw through the editions Voting History has given the most points to... *The votes from the Semi-Final and the Grand Final have both been counted in this table. has received the most points from... *The votes from the Semi-Final and the Grand Final have both been counted in this table. 12 Points Detailed voting NVSC 01 NVSC 02 NVSC 03 NVSC 04 NVSC 05 NVSC 06 NVSC 07 NVSC 08 Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries